It's Odd
by HalKJAkiko
Summary: [yaoi][ruhanaru] A sequel to Bus Ride as requested. Ayako, Miyagi, Akagi, Kogure and Mitsui decided to follow Sakuragi and Rukawa after practice... on the way... they find out quite a lot of things... review please!


Disclaimer: if you don't know this already, it probably means that you're new here and I'm honoured that you're reading my fic first... but would you mind if you go and read other fics first because I REALLY don't want to write the disclaimer... ALL SD fans should know that it HURTS to write the disclaimer...  
  
A/N: Hm... well, this is a sequel to the Bus Ride as requested by InSaNe HuNtReSs... this happens the day after the Bus Ride incident... but it can stand as a fic on its own... hope you guys like it and please review... I think the button is down there somewhere... it won't hurt (I promise) to just click on the button and type a few words... I guess I'm turning talkative here... so I'll shut up.  
  
It's Odd (A sequel fic to Bus Ride)  
  
"Hurry up, you baka kistune! We are going to be late and it's entirely your fault!"  
  
"Who's the one taking about 1 hour to do his hair?"  
  
"Well, a tensai has to look like a tensai before he leaves the house... and it's you who overslept and forgot to wake me up!"  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
"Teme! Hump! Anyway, we're here... listen... I think that's Gori shouting at the players... now, all we have to do is to sneak in quietly and just blend in for once... I'm sure in this way the stupid Gori wouldn't notice..." he stopped abruptly as the door he was leaning on suddenly opened and revealed a tall, dark figure looming over them.  
  
Both Sakuragi and Rukawa gulped as they straightened from the crouching-and- eavesdropping position.  
  
"Blend in... stupid Gori wouldn't notice, huh?" Akagi said softly, but one could not miss the dangerous note hidden beneath the calm mask the captain was wearing.  
  
"LATE! Both late together for 1 whole hour!" Sakuragi and Rukawa flinched slightly with the sudden explosion from their captain.  
  
"But..." Sakuragi tried to explain.  
  
"There'll be no excuses. Both of you will run 100 rounds around the court..."  
  
"Nani?" Rukawa said.  
  
"But..." Sakuragi also protested.  
  
"No buts! Start now or do you want me to double that punishment? I can, you know!" Akagi's voice had returned to the calm-on-the-surface-but-was- actually-very-angry tone.  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa gulped and started running before their captain really double their punishment.  
  
36 rounds more... pant... only 36 rounds more... I can make it... where's that kitsune anyway... Sakuragi looked around as he urged his legs to continue moving.  
  
"Do'aho!"  
  
"Ahh! Teme kitsune, don't sneak up on me like that!" Sakuragi continued running with Rukawa very close behind him.  
  
"Shut up and listen to me. Want to stay over tonight at my house?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"...so?"  
  
"I guess so, I'm living alone so it doesn't matter with me... what about your parents?" he did not know why but he was suddenly whispering and a slight pink crept up his face. Shimatta! Why am I blushing? No, it must be from the running. Sakuragi could be quite self-denial if he wanted.  
  
"They're in USA and only come back for special occasions. Let's just go walking around downtown after practice before going back home, ne?" Rukawa asked again.  
  
"O...okay." Oh man... this is a date? Sakuragi was suddenly feeling rather nervous and blushed harder but he did not want Rukawa to see it so he sped up and ran his last 20 rounds.  
  
Rukawa and Sakuragi thought that no one was watching them as everyone was busy practicing but all the while, on the other side of the gym...  
  
"Oi guys... did I just see Rukawa talking to Sakuragi?" Miyagi asked his company, Mitsui, Kogure and Ayako.  
  
"So? Rukawa ONLY talks to Sakuragi." Mitsui shrugged.  
  
"No, Hisa... I mean, Mitsui. What Miyagi meant was that Rukawa was talking to Sakuragi normally, not the usual 'do'aho' and stuff like that." Kogure explained.  
  
"They are a bit weird today you know. They arrived late today... together. I mean... today's Saturday, no school so why would they arrive at the gym together? And you know what I heard before they came into the gym?" Ayako asked as she waved her fan around.  
  
"What?" All three boys asked eagerly, they could not imagine what the two bickering one-years-who-seemed-to-be-arch-rivals-but-actually-were-the-best- partners-on-court would actually say to each other.  
  
"I didn't hear it properly but it's something about Rukawa oversleeping and forgetting to wake Sakuragi up. That's weird, right?"  
  
"There must be something up with the both of them." Mitsui said thoughtfully as he scratched his chin.  
  
"What are you four doing?" Akagi approached the two two-years and two three- years who were huddled together in a circle, as if in a secret discussion.  
  
"Shh..." all four turned around and hushed him just in case anyone else heard their conversation.  
  
"What?" Akagi scratched his head. The other four quickly pulled him into their huddle and explained what they were doing.  
  
"Stalking?" Akagi questioned.  
  
"No, it is not called stalking; it's called gathering information so as to know your teammates better." Mitsui said with a grin.  
  
"Don't you want to know what those two are up to, sempai?" Miyagi nudged her captain with a sly look on his face.  
  
"Oh, alright then."  
  
----------After Practice -----------  
  
"Shh... hide properly, in case they see us."  
  
"Wait... listen, they are saying something." All five quickly pressed themselves against the locker room door.  
  
"Argh! These are not my clothes! What are they doing in my bag? Argh! Where're my clothes?" They heard Sakuragi shout.  
  
"Do'aho! Your clothes are wet, remember? I asked Hiyashi to pack some of my clothes for you." Rukawa spoke and the five seniors outside nearly gasped out loud upon hearing that.  
  
"Hiyashi?"  
  
"Do'aho! My maid of course."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hurry up so we can go for lunch."  
  
-------- Outside the Locker Room ----------  
  
"Going for lunch together? That sure is odd." Kogure commented.  
  
"Quick hide! They are coming out." All five seniors scrambled to hide.  
  
----------- Sakuragi and Rukawa's view --------------  
  
"Do'aho! Hurry."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
They had been walking for quite a while before they arrived in front of a posh restaurant. French restaurant to be exact.  
  
"Erm... Kaede?" Sakuragi started as he took a seat opposite Rukawa at the antique-looking table.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This looks posh and I don't have..." Sakuragi shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
Kawaii... he looks cute when he's uncertain... Rukawa thought as he stared at the squirming red-head in front of him.  
  
"What're you thinking? I'm taking my boyfriend out for lunch, of course I'll pay." This caused Sakuragi to blush hard.  
  
"Erm... I had never eaten anything French before so..."  
  
"Don't worry... I'll help you order cerveau de vache." Rukawa said with a very small smirk that Sakuragi failed to notice.  
  
"What's that cer...whatever?"  
  
"Cow's brain." Rukawa said calmly.  
  
"Nani??! Cow...cow's brain?" Sakuragi sputtered as he put down the menu in a rush. "Tell me you're not serious... are you trying to kill me?" Sakuragi was totally stunned at the thought that he would be eating... a brain. He was still flabbergasted when he heard a chuckle.  
  
"Kaede! You're teasing me, ne?"  
  
"Ha-ha... you're so easily tricked. Well, they do have cow's brain in French cuisines, you know. But I think it's gross too so don't worry." With that, he waved his hand and a waiter immediately appeared.  
  
"Yes, master Rukawa?"  
  
"I'll have Soupe à l'Oignon gratinée (Onion soup) for L'entrée (appetizer); Emincé de Volaille sauce Roquefort - Pommes de terre sautées (chicken fillet and sautéed potato) for Le plat principal (main course); and cold Profiteroles au Chocolat (Chocolate Cream Puff) for dessert. Two sets of that. Thank you." Rukawa ordered what he thought Sakuragi would like as he scanned through the French menu.  
  
"Wow! Kaede... I didn't know you can speak French that well...all those really just sprouted out from your mouth just now or was I having audio illusions?" Sakuragi's eyes widen as he heard Rukawa order their meal.  
  
"Do'aho, there're lots to me that you don't know, what to check me out tonight?" Rukawa's voice was underlined with a tiny hint of tease.  
  
"Baka hentai kitsune..." Sakuragi mumbled as his face uncontrollably turned bright red.  
  
----------- The "Spies' " View -------------  
  
"They've entered the restaurant." Miyagi said as the five crept out from behind the lamppost.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Kogure asked.  
  
"Go in of course." Ayako took a step ahead.  
  
"Wait, we don't have money." Akagi said as he eyed the posh restaurant.  
  
"Whatever, just sneak in." Mitsui had already taken a few steps ahead. So, the five got into the restaurant without anyone noticing and sat a few tables away from the two one-years, behind a floral ornament.  
  
"What are they saying?"  
  
"I don't know... cannot hear 'em."  
  
"Go closer."  
  
"Be careful! The ornament's going to drop."  
  
"Did I just see Sakuragi blush?"  
  
"And Rukawa's... smiling?"  
  
"This is getting creepy."  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting goose bumps."  
  
"I seriously think that they went through brainwashing last night."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Sakuragi has turned unusually quite and well-behave."  
  
"Ehem!"  
  
"Look! Rukawa's..."  
  
"EHEM! May I have your order?"  
  
"What?" All five spun around to see the head waiter standing in front of them. He had obviously seen the weird behavior of the five and noticed that they were sort of looking in the direction of Master Rukawa's table. He raised an eyebrow at the reaction of the five teens.  
  
"Sorry! We do not want anything... erm... we are going now." Kogure apologized and pulled the other four along with him as he rushed out of the restaurant. Too bad they left too early for they missed a scene that would make their eyes pop out. Rukawa was actually holding Sakuragi's hand and looking lovingly straight into the red-head's brown eyes which made the already uneasy Sakuragi squirm more in his seat.  
  
So the five seniors could only wait at a ramen stall opposite the restaurant as they waited.  
  
"Huh? Akagi, isn't that Haruko?" Mitsui asked as he spotted a brown-haired girl.  
  
"It's Haruko. Who's she with?" Miyagi asked as he pressed against the window to get a better look.  
  
"Youhei." Ayako and Kogure replied at the same time.  
  
"What??!" Akagi was stunned as he peered through the glass eagerly.  
  
"Oops." Ayako and Kogure both clasped their mouth shut.  
  
"How did you two know without looking?" Akagi narrowed his eyes as he saw the guilty looks on his friends. "How long had you two know that they are going out?"  
  
"Erm... well, we sort of caught both of them together two weeks ago when me and Ayako went out but Haruko told us not to tell you yet." Kogure said softly.  
  
"But don't worry, we've already tested Youhei for you and he's really harmless, well at least when it comes to Haruko. You don't know how sweet those two love-birds are." Ayako quickly added.  
  
"Aya-chan! How could you do this to me? How could you go out with Kogure- sempai when I'm the one who loves you the most?" Miyagi turned to chibi mode as he sobbed.  
  
"Baka!" Ayako sighed as she smacked him with her fan.  
  
"Min-kun! You went out with Ayako without telling me?" Mitsui stared at Kogure. "Sashi-kun... don't get it wrong. Ayako and I just went out to visit Anzai- sensei for he said he was unwell."  
  
"Min-kun?" Akagi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sashi-kun?" Miyagi also gave his two sempai the "what-are-you-two-up-to" look.  
  
Kogure blushed as Mitsui laughed an uneasy laugh.  
  
"Hehe... me and my big mouth... guess we can't hide it anymore. Well, Min- kun and me had been going out for two months now..."  
  
"What?! How come you never tell us?" Akagi and Miyagi both exclaimed.  
  
"Guys, they're out. Quick, get you butts outta here and follow them. But don't get seen." Ayako suddenly squealed as she rushed out of the shop.  
  
They followed Sakuragi and Rukawa intensively as they went into shops after shops. They were so concentrated that they did not notice any one else. So they bumped into two people, causing all seven of them to fall to the ground.  
  
"Gomen... huh? Sendoh? Koshino?" Kogure apologized, as the others regained their balance, and saw the two Ryonan players in front of him, wearing matching outfits.  
  
"What are you two doing here and wearing the matching outfits like a couple?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"We ARE a couple." Sendoh replied nonchalantly.  
  
"What?" All five Shohoku members shouted.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know. I mean I thought we are obvious. It's all your fault for not letting me hold your hands in public." Sendoh pouted at his blushing boyfriend as he tried to put his arms around Koshino.  
  
"Akira! No PDA!!!" Koshino inched away from his hentai smiling boyfriend.  
  
"PDA?" Akagi and Miyagi asked.  
  
"Public display of affection." Ayako explained.  
  
"So what are you guys doing, all sneaky and stuff? Don't tell me you're on a five-people-date." Sendoh asked as he eyed the five.  
  
"No..." Ayako proceeded to explain their situation.  
  
"Oh cool! Can we join in as well? Imagine seeing Shohoku's Golden Pair... heehee..." Sendoh mused.  
  
"Hurry! We are going to miss them if we continue to stand here." So all seven "spies" now moved stealthily behind their targets, ignoring all those weird looks they were getting from the passers-by. They were be careful to keep a distance between themselves and their targets just in case those two sensed something, then they would have enough places to hide. But due to the distance, they cannot hear the conversations the two targets were exchanging.  
  
------------- Sakuragi and Rukawa's View ----------------------  
  
"Aa! Kaede! Look at that. And that! And that! Aren't they just so cute?" Sakuragi bounded towards all the cute things he saw in the gift shop. There were so many that he almost wished that he had two more pairs of eyes.  
  
Kawaii... just like a child... Rukawa mused as he watched his boyfriend's happy child-like face.  
  
"You like them? I'll buy all of them if you want." Rukawa offered.  
  
"No. I don't you to spend unnecessary money." Sakuragi shook his head.  
  
"Do'aho! Anything you want is not unnecessary."  
  
Sakuragi just blushed and lowered his head as he felt Rukawa's eyes on him. Rukawa was indeed caressing his boyfriend with his gaze.  
  
"Baka kitsune! Let's go. I see a neoprint shop over there. I had never taken one before. If you want to spend money, take one with me." Sakuragi suddenly demanded as he shifted his position.  
  
"Um. It's already five o'clock. I'll call Sato to pick us up in half an hour's time." Rukawa took out his cell phone and called his chauffeur.  
  
"Okay, let's go." The two tall boys walked into the neoprint shops. They chose a machine that printed their picture on a card.  
  
"Let's choose this design. I like the sakura petals." Sakuragi suggested.  
  
"No, I don't. I like that one. That one with a white fox on it."  
  
"I don't like it! I want that one!"  
  
"This one."  
  
"That one!"  
  
"Do'aho! This one!"  
  
"Baka kitsune! That one."  
  
The girl at the shop quickly came over to help as she saw the two boys stare daggers at each other.  
  
"Sumimasen, sirs. Maybe I can help. Actually you can combine the two designs. See that button, press that and then just select the two designs you want to combine. Then the machine will combine the designs at their best complimentary positions. Oh ya, you can write your own personal message with that pen too. Enjoy yourselves." The girl explained.  
  
"Oh!" That was all the two boys could say. Then they proceeded to take the neoprints. But since Sato was not here yet, they decided to take more pictures. They tried almost every machine and design available before Sato finally arrived.  
  
--------------- The "Spies' " View ---------------  
  
"Aa. They're gone. Why are they taking the same car home? Could it be that they are brothers?" Miyagi said in a serious tone.  
  
"Of course not! For one they have different surnames." Ayako said as she hit him with her fan. "But they could be step-brothers." Mitsui argued.  
  
"Then why do they only act what we call 'weird' today?" Kogure rebutted.  
  
"What if they are long-lost brothers?" Akagi put in his theory.  
  
"Why do they have to be brothers?" Koshino suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh?" the Shohoku people had obviously not understand the Ryonan player.  
  
"What Hiro-kun means is that they might be lovers like us." Sendoh explained with a grin but was elbowed by Koshino for adding the last two words.  
  
"Lovers?!"  
  
"No way! I mean look at them... always fighting... they hate each other." Akagi said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Come to think of it... you know there's a saying that the more you hate means the more you love." Kogure commented.  
  
"Right! Rukawa ONLY talks to Sakuragi and Sakuragi is always MOST animated around Rukawa." Mitsui added.  
  
"Yeah, look at them just this afternoon. Going for lunch together at some posh restaurant. Rukawa smiling and Sakuragi blushing. Have you seen them do anything of that before?"  
  
"Hm. They've probably done enough smiling and blushing to last them a whole life! Haha..." Koshino laughed causing the others to laugh too as they remembered the scenes.  
  
"Hey, let's go and see what pictures they've taken in the neoprint shop." Sendoh suggested.  
  
"Are you sure that we can see them?"  
  
"Well, I think this kind of shops usually keep a record so they can pick some good ones for display at their shop." Kogure informed the other six.  
  
"But how are we going to get the assistant to show them to us?" Ayako raised the questions.  
  
"Leave it to me and Mitsui-sempai, ne?" Sendoh gave Mitsui a wicked grin and a wink.  
  
The seven entered the shop and Sendoh and Mitsui immediately set to work.  
  
"Hey, pretty girl." Mitsui started as he charmed the shop assistant with his look.  
  
"Hi..." the girl blushed.  
  
"Can we ask a favour?" Sendoh threw in his charming 1000 mega-watt smile.  
  
"Yes?" the girl said faintly.  
  
"Trust those two to charm their way through any situation." Ayako sighed as they watched the two brunettes persuade the assistant to show them the pictures.  
  
"Got it! Wow! They really took a lot of neoprints, ne? Haha..." Sendoh mused as he showed the others the neoprints. "They look good together, ne?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aya-chan... want to take one with me?"  
  
"Baka!" So Miyagi got another whack from Ayako's fan.  
  
They continued to look at all the neoprints in which Sakuragi and Rukawa had different poses, some with writings (mostly "Forever Love", "Everlasting Love" and such) on them. In some neoprints, Rukawa was hugging Sakuragi from behind; in some, Sakuragi was grinning and had a "victory" pose while Rukawa put on his expressionless mask; some had Rukawa kissing Sakuragi's cheek and one even had them kissing each other on their lips.  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys pick a picture so that you can confront the Golden Pair about their relationship? Haha..."  
  
"Yeah! Great idea..."  
  
"Min-kun... take a neoprint with me? Onegai..." Mitsui pestered Kogure.  
  
"Hiro-kun, I want a neoprint!" Sendoh was also giving Koshino his best puppy-eyes look.  
  
-------------- Sakuragi and Rukawa's View -------------  
  
Unaware that their relationship was already known to their friends, Sakuragi and Rukawa finished their dinner and proceeded to Rukawa's room.  
  
"Hey, kitsune." Sakuragi plopped down on his stomach on Rukawa's water bed.  
  
"Um." Rukawa lay down beside the red-head beauty of his and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Thank you... for today. I had a good time."  
  
"Do'aho. I also had a good time... so there's no need to thank me." Rukawa gazed at Sakuragi.  
  
"You know what..." Sakuragi turned around and lay on his back.  
  
"What?" Rukawa could not take his eyes off the red-head beauty, or rather in his opinion, a Greek god.  
  
"When we are together, I do not feel like we are a new couple, rather, I felt that we are in love for a long time..." Sakuragi blushed.  
  
"That's because we ARE in love for a long time but did not dare say it out." Rukawa sat up and stared down at Sakuragi. "Come on, follow me, I'll bring you to a very nice place. Close your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trust me, okay?"  
  
Sakuragi nodded and closed his eyes. Then he felt Rukawa led him down the bed and walked a few metres before he was guided to climb the stairs. He climbed and climbed with Rukawa's hand on him all the time. Finally he felt that he had reached the so-called "nice place". He felt the wind whipping around him, combing through his hair and caressing his face.  
  
"Kaede... can I open my eyes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why am I?"  
  
"The roof. Here's my favourite place to star-gaze."  
  
"Star-gazing? I love stars!" Sakuragi quickly lay down on his back and Rukawa settled down beside him.  
  
"Hanamichi...?"  
  
"Yes?" Sakuragi turned around to face Rukawa who hugged him tight. Rukawa did not say anything so Sakuragi continued to gaze at the stars. The velvet night sky was dotted with many many diamonds, all in different patterns or constellations and blinked at different rate. They sort of reminded him of the boy who was hugging him so tightly now. Both were the things he loved with all his heart, both gave him comfort. He leaned back and snuggled closer to Rukawa, feeling the warmth from the boy.  
  
"I love you... Hanamichi... really do...I love you forever." Rukawa suddenly whispered into his ear.  
  
"No... don't. Don't say forever. Forever is too heavy a burden for you and for me, it's too far away. If the world is to end today, and when I look back, I knew that I had done everything I want with you and that I had given you everything I can, that's real love. I just want you to love me as if this is our last day, can you?" Sakuragi suddenly turned serious and he looked deep into Rukawa's blue orbs, searching for his answer.  
  
"I... I can and I will... if that's what you want, then I'll love you hard and passionately like nothing you know. And I'll love you twice as hard tomorrow... and twice more the day after... you may not want me to say this... or maybe you just haven't had enough trust in me yet... but I want to tell you that I'll love you just one more day... one more after 'forever'."  
  
"Baka kitsune. You've been too talkative today..." With that, Sakuragi pressed his lips onto Rukawa's and gave the boy a hard kiss.  
  
Rukawa moaned as his eyelids fluttered close. He kissed back with all his might and heard Sakuragi moan his name. His hormones were raging now. Rukawa slipped his hands beneath Sakuragi's shirt and started to move all over the creamy skin. As his hands work, his mouth did not stop too. He nibbled and licked Sakuragi's lips, coaxing the other boy to open his mouth. Sakuragi gasped as he felt Rukawa's fingers teasing his nipple and Rukawa took that chance to slip his tongue in and explore the cavity of the writhing beauty underneath him. They parted, panting from the shared passionate kiss.  
  
"K..kaede..." Sakuragi moaned as Rukawa's hands were still wondering around under his shirt.  
  
"Let's continue this in my room..." Rukawa locked gaze with Sakuragi as they plundered into another passionate kiss and moved down the stairs towards his room. Let tomorrow wait, Shohoku's Golden Pair definitely would not be afraid to show their feelings for each other after this night.  
  
A/N: w0w! A VERY long one-shot sequel, ne? haha... could not resist to type all those sap again... and... sorry for the ending... I just cannot continue typing anything more graphic... this is already too much for me...  
  
Anyway... I hope I got all those French words correct... and as for the part about the neoprint (for those who don't know or forgot what's neoprints, they're sticker photos) shops, I just made up that part about the shops keeping record of the pictures... heehee... so I hope you guys like it... I mean I hope it's not too confusing and that it's detailed enough... and sorry for OOC-ness... but I read somewhere that LOVE can make ANYONE OOC, ne?  
  
Do review, ne? Arigatou gozaimashite! 


End file.
